


Mine

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [4]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bottom Wēn Ruòhán, Doncel, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Lan Qiren, varon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Lan Qiren odiaba ver a Wen Ruohan coqueteando con otros.Odiaba no tenerlo solo para el.Odiaba no sentir su cuerpo.Un simple Universo Alterno donde Lan Qiren le demuestra el amor que le tiene a su amado Wen Ruohan.
Relationships: Lán Qǐrén/Wēn Ruòhán
Series: Sect Leaders Love Wen Ruohan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> No, MDZS no me pertenece. Y no, esta no tiene etra de alguna cancion. 
> 
> Y esto esta sin editar. :) No me odien.

En este momento, los orbes dorados de Lan Qiren estaban llenos de ira.

A la mierda la regla de no mostrar enojo.

Lan Qiren estaba furioso.

Su amor no correspondido era practicamente un Wei Wuxian, igual de coqueto. Claro, Lan Wangji lo tiene bajo control y ahora con el unico que coquetea era con su querido sobrino, y no es algo que lo haga sentir mejor.

Pero Wen Ruohan era malditamente igual de coqueto y rebelde. Incluso en su juventud. Era una de las razones por las que se llevaba bien con Cangse Sanren. Y la razon por la que se llevaba bien con Wei Wuxian, aunque este fuera mas joven que el.

¿Pero porque tenia que coquetear con ese imbecil de la Secta LanlingJin?

Como odiaba ver eso.

Ni siquiera sabia el nombre de ese estupido varon. ( _No, no era Jin Guangshan. Wen Ruohan no se rebajaria a ese prostituto, por mucho que Jin Guangshan le hechara ojitos._ )

Verlo tan meloso le daban ganas de llevarselo y mostrarle cuan mojigato era de verdad. Los Lan eres amantes excelentes, solo tenia que ver a Wei Wuxian para confirmarlo.

Ambos eran tan parecidos, y Lan Qiren iba a ser el Lan de Wen Ruohan.

Jamas iba a apresar a esa alma libre, pero la encadenaria a el con su amor. ( _Y su polla._ )

Asi que con pasos firmes y decididos se acerco a la parejita.

-Oh, hola Lan Qiren. -sonrio Wen Ruohan, pero esta sonrisa cayo al ver la mirada furiosa de Lan Qiren.- ¿Que pa...

-Vamos. -Lan Qiren lo interrumpio, tomandolo de la mano y jalandolo hacia su habitacion.

Esa noche, Lan Qiren y Wen Ruohan serian uno.

Y Wen Ruohan iba a quedar embarazado esa misma noche, como que su nombre es Lan Qiren.

Lan Qiren, en su enojo, no noto la mirada feliz en los ojos carmesi de Wen Ruohan, quien caminaba casi dando saltitos de felicidad

 _"Al fin este mojigato me tomara como se debe. A ver si me preña y me da hijos."_ Penso Wen Ruohan con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Todo el camino hacia GusuLan fue en silencio. Lan Qiren estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera noto que Wen Ruohan no se quejaba, y de hecho, se aferraba mas hacia el varon que lo apretaba mas cerca asi mientras volaban en la espada del Lan.

Al llegar a GusuLan, Lan Qiren rapidamente se lo llevo a sus aposentos y lo lanzo a la cama suavemente mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado al otro.

Wen Ruohan lo observaba sentado en la cama con una sonrisa. Le parecia fascinante ver al usualmente tranquilo varon moverse de lado a lado.

-Lan Qiren, ¿porque me haz traido aqui? -le pregunto. Lan Qiren dejo de caminar y lo miro fijamente.

-¡¿Como que porque?! -le grito- ¡Odio verte con otros varones! ¡Ellos no te merecen! ¡Te ven como un pedazo de carne mientras yo aqui lo unico que quiero es tenerte en mis brazos y preñarte!

Los ojos de Wen Ruohan se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de Lan Qiren. Eran bastante directas para el hombre que era usualmente muy reservado. Sin embargo, los ojos carmesi de Wen Ruohan se suavisaron. Sin salirse de la cama, Wen Ruohan le toma la mano y lo acerca a el.

-Oh, Lan Qiren. Eres tan tonto. -rio suavemente mientras acariciaba el guapo rostro de Lan Qiren con ternura.- No he querido nada más que me tomes hasta que ya no pueda pensar con claridad. Hasta que no sepa nada más que tu nombre y lo bien que se siente tenerte golpeando duramente en mi trasero. -ronroneó en el oido de Lan Qiren.

No paso ni un segundo para que se encontrara acostado en la cama con Lan Qiren es su cuello. Mordiendolo y chupandolo, seguramente dejando marcas por varios dias.

-Más... más... -maulló de placer una y otra.

Lan Qiren lo puso de rodillas y dejó que se apoyara en su pecho. Lan Qiren estaba listo para tomarlo cuando vio a Wen Ruohan mirándolo con timidez desde su lugar entre las piernas, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y su ropa estaba aflojada, y actualmente lo estaba mirando bajo sus pestañas, con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas y las picaduras de amor que se veian en su cuello.

-Qiren... -gimió sin aliento y Lan Qiren se mordió el labio inferior tratando de detener su orgasmo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Se corrió allí mismo en sus pantalones y sintió como si estuviera en la nube nueve.

-Ah. -Lan Qiren gimió y cuando se le bajo el placer, se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba sucia y pegajosa.

-Mmm... -Wen Ruohan tarareó apreciativamente y bajó su rostro hacia la entrepierna pegajosa de Lan Qiren, con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Ya te corriste? -Preguntó con fingida tristeza.- Eso no puede ser...

El oji carmesi se quejo infelizmente, sunque no se sorprendia, los Lan no eran de acostarse con cualquiera. Wen Ruohan le quito las tunicas a Lan Qiren y sacando su miembro rápidamente al aire, levantado y con fuertes venas palpitando.

-Quería hacerte correr en mi boca primero, pero no importa, lo haré ahora. -Y sin esperar otro segundo, se metió la polla en la boca y chupó felizmente.

-¡R-Ruohan! -Lan Qiren jadeó de sorpresa y deleite cuando la lengua del doncel parpadeó deliciosamente su miembro hinchado.- Eso es, tómalo todo... -Siseó de placer mirando con ojos entrecerrados mientras la cabeza del doncel de ojos carmesi se balanceaba de arriba y abajo de su polla y para luego correrse después de unos minutos cuando ya no podía soportarlo.

-Sabes tan bien. -Wen Ruohan gimió cuando se sacó la polla de la boca y comenzó a lamer toda la polla como un caramelo.

-Mmm, ¿quieres probar más, Ruo'er? -preguntó y Wen Ruohan asintió con falsa timidez.

-Sí, por favor, Amo. -ronroneó maliciosamente y Lan Qiren lo besó de repente dejándolo casi sin huesos por el beso. La lengua de Lan Qiren se había deslizado entre los labios de Wen Ruohan y se besaron fervientemente, sus erecciones presionándose entre sí creando una deliciosa fricción entre ellos. Wen Ruohan se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo ruidosamente en la boca del varon que besaba mejor que cualquiera que había besado antes.

Wen Ruohan se estremeció cuando una mano se acercó a su polla y la movió lentamente. Wen Ruohan comenzo a dar suaves gemidos mientras trataba de controlar su tembloroso cuerpo.

-Shh... cálmate, Ruo'er. -Lan Qiren susurro a su oreja mordisqueandola para luego sacar su mano de la polla de Wen Ruohan. -Ahora, haz lo que te digo y recuéstate en el suelo. -ordenó- Vamos, Ruo'er. Abre las piernas y déjame ver ese pequeño tesoro que me has estado ocultando. -ronroneó, y Wen Ruohan se encontró incapaz de desobedecer y rápidamente abrió las piernas revelando su polla que estaba mirando al cielo.

-Perfecto. -Lan Qiren se lamió los labios con hambre antes de zambullirse y comenzar a chupar la polla de Wen Ruohan. Sus manos jugando con sus rosados pezones, pellizcando y retorciendo las protuberancias.

Lan Qiren continuó con sus ministraciones por unos minutos. Su boca cambió de la polla de Wen Ruohan a sus pezones mientras sus manos iban a la polla de Wen Ruohan. No se detuvo hasta que sintió que las bolas del doncel se contraían, señalándole que estaba listo para correrse. Cuando esto sucedió, Lan Qiren rápidamente coloco una de sus manos en la base de la polla de Wen Ruohan evitando que se corriera.

-¡No! -se quejó, las mejillas se sonrojaron de un rojo intenso y saliva salia de la esquina de su boca mientras su pequeña lengua rosada se asomaba tímidamente entre sus labios.- ¡Más, quiero más! -maulló, haciendo sonreír a Lan Qiren, amando la vista del oji carmesi retorciendose.

-Vamos a subir un poco de nivel. -ronroneó y Wen Ruohan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de interrogarlo cuando sintió que le levantaban las piernas y que sus rodillas tocaban su sensible pecho. El oji dorado sonrió cuando finalmente vio el pequeño agujero rosa que parecía estar temblando de anticipación.- Mmm, se ve bien y apretado.

-¡Ah, Ah Lan Qiren! -exclamó cuando sintió algo húmedo en la superficie de su ano, pero rápidamente se rindió ante el contacto, se sintió mejor que cualquier cosa que se haya hecho a sí mismo.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto maliciosamente mientras continuaba lamiendo la superficie del pequeño ano de Wen Ruohan. -¿Te gusta que te lama tu pequeño y rosado ano, Ruo'er? -Preguntó antes de voltear a Wen Ruohan sobre sus manos y rodillas para tener más acceso y continuar sus atenciones disfrutando de la forma en que el doncel chilló de placer.

 _"Dios, ¿quien pensaria que el estricto Lan Qiren tenia una boca tan sucia y a la vez tan buena?"_ Penso Wen Ruohan.

Si la boca de Wen Ruohan le sabía divina a Lan Qiren, entonces sentía que estaba saboreando el cielo mismo. Nunca pensó que una persona pudiera saber tan bien, especialmente su trasero. El oji dorado acercó su dedo a la entrada frente a él y abrió el agujero frente a él. En el momento en que lo hizo, vio algo azul dentro del trasero de su encantador sumiso y sonrió maliciosamente cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de qué se trataba.

-¿Ah? Alguien a sido muy travieso... -Lan Qiren hizo una mueca de desaprobación fingida cuando deslizó su dedo índice fácilmente dentro del agujero para extraer el objeto azul antes de presentarselo al doncel. Un pequeño dildo azul en forma de huevo.

-¡Ah! ¡E-Eso es...! -el Lider Wen tartamudeó nerviosamente desde su lugar en sus manos y rodillas. Era la primera vez que se sentia tan avergonzado y nervioso ante una pequeña travesura.

-¿Te has estado divirtiendo sin mí, Ruo'er? -Lan Qiren ronroneó en su oído mordiendolo suavemente mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra la parte posterior de Wen Ruohan y lo hacía gemir de placer.- ¿Y bien? - Presionó agregando su mano sobre la polla de Wen Ruohan.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, he sido un esclavo travieso, Amo! -Se quejo Wen Ruohan tratando de obtener más fricción.

Lan Qiren no estaba seguro de cómo se pusieron las cosas así, pero no se quejaba. Fue una gran sorpresa ver a Wen Ruohan actuar así solo para él. Rogando por su polla y llamandolo Amo.

Lan Qiren insertó su dedo dentro del agujero codicioso y observó hipnotizado como el ano rosado parecía absorberlo, rogando por más y más. Algo que definitivamente estaba planeando darle al hermoso doncel. Retiró el dedo casi por completo y ganó un gemido de disgusto de su amante, haciéndolo sonreír antes de golpearlo en la próstata del oji carmesi.

-A-Ah. -Wen Ruohan maulló lindamente, con el culo quieto en el aire.- ¡Más, Amo! ¡Más! -declaró moviendo su trasero seductoramente.

Lan Qiren estaba feliz de hacer lo que se le ordenó y continuó golpeando su dedo en la entrada del doncel. Un dedo pronto se convirtió en dos, y dos dedos rápidamente fueron tres hasta que hubo cuatro y luego todo su puño fue succionado con avidez por el agujero rosa. Cada vez que retraía su mano, Wen Ruohan se quejaba disgustado y empujaba su trasero hacia atrás tratando de recuperar esa mano maravillosa dentro de él cuando de repente esos dedos mágicos estaban presionando su próstata y haciéndole ver estrellas.

Lan Qiren continuó con sus atenciones hasta que sintió que el agujero de Wen Ruohan se apretaba alrededor de su muñeca y rápidamente sacó su mano de la entrada del doncel, haciéndole gemir y llorar en protesta por la negación de su liberación.

-¡No, no! -sollozó desesperado.- ¡Más! ¡Amo, por favor! ¡Déjame correrme! ¡Quiero correrme! -Se quejó sacudiendo más su trasero, pero Lan Qiren solo lo miró divertido.- ¡Por favor!

-Lo siento, Ruo'er. Pero creo que aún no estás listo para mí. -dijo Lan Qiren astutamente mientras palmeaba su polla dura a la vez que miraba el culo de Wen Ruohan.

-¡No! -se quejo.- ¡Dame más, Amo! ¡Por favor! -rogo, las lágrimas ya se formaban en el rabillo de sus ojos.

-Todavía no, Mascota. Todavía no estás listo para mí. -ronroneó amando cómo el doncel le rogaba tan tiernamente.

-Hablas demasiado. -Murmuró el Lider de QishanWen algo irritado.

-Como desées. -rió entre dientes.

Ah, cómo disfrutaría explorar el cuerpo del doncel de pies a cabeza. La sola idea de saber que él sería quien tomara la virginidad del hermoso doncel fue suficiente para hacerlo endurecer aún más, fue doloroso. Saber que nadie había tocado su doncel era tan excitante que lo hizo gemir de placer y lujuria. Sabiendo que el oji carmesi iba a estar gimiendo, suplicando por él y su polla con lujuria era casi suficiente para hacer que quisiera correrse. Pero esta vez, se las arregló para mantenerse fuerte y alejó su orgasmo.

Lan Qiren se acerco y tiró suavemente la cabeza de Wen Ruohan hacia atrás.

-Eres precioso así, mi Mascota.

Lan Qiren respiró con aprobación mientras violaba a Wen Ruohan con sus ojos una vez más, amando cómo se veía. Si tan solo pudiera permanecer así para siempre... Pero eso significaría que el resto de las Sectas también tendría que ver a su amante así, y eso era algo que quería evitar. Él era el único que podía ver al todopoderoso Wen Ruohan en ese estado.

-Vamos. Hazme tuyo. De todas las formas posibles. -ordenó Wen Ruohan acaloradamente con un gruñido.

Wen Ruohan se acostó sobre su espalda y abrió las piernas de par en par, invitándolo, dandole a Lan Qiren la vista perfecta. Dedos largos y elegantes encontraron su camino hacia su propia entrada. Lan Qiren se sentó a ver el espectáculo. Los elegantes dedos rodearon el agujero, frotandose, empujando lentamente sus dedos hacia adentro, haciendolo gemir sin sentido. Wen Ruohan empujó otro dedo en trasero y comenzó a tijearlos lenta y concienzudamente, abriendo su entrada para que su varon lo viera. Lan Qiren observaba a su amado, viendolo jugar con su apretado agujero rosa. La exhibición de su amado preparándose fue suficiente para que se volviera a estar duro.

-¡Eso es suficiente! -ordenó y se arrastró hacia el doncel.

El Lider de QishanWen solo asintió y abrió las piernas aún más. Lan Qiren agarró las anchas caderas con fuerza, pensando en algo que Jin Guangshan le había dicho una vez en susurro. Algo que siempre pensaba cada vez que veía a Wen Ruohan de arriba abajo. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en el poderoso doncel.

_-Sabes, tiene las caderas. Caderas anchas, perfectas para cargar hijos._

Le habia dicho una vez. Jin Guangshan siempre había insistido desde que se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento por el doncel de que:

_-Wen Ruohan tiene caderas que parecen rogar para tener hijos de alguien._

Por lo tanto, siempre se estaba imaginando como se veria Wen Ruohan embarazado de su hijo. Un niño, su hijo creciendo dentro del cuerpo del Lider Wen, la belleza de ojos carmesis. ¿Con qué frecuencia se habia corrido por este pensamiento? Y ahora, eso seria una realidad. Casi podia sentir su sangre quemando de exitacion.

-Te vas a ver hermoso, Mascota. Todo redondo y pesado con mi hijo. -susurro mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del doncel. Wen Ruohan gimio y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lan Qiren, dándole un beso francés profundo. El agarre de hierro en sus caderas se tensó un poco más cuando el oji dorado se alineó con el agujero de Wen Ruohan, y empujó dentro.

-¡Ah! -gimió Wen Ruohan en sorpresa para luego rodear a Lan Qiren con las piernas, tratando de ver si la nueva posición lo ayudaría a calmar el dolor.

-Shhh... no te preocupes, mi Mascota. El dolor pasará. -dijo con dulzura.- Dioses, eres tan apretado, tan increíblemente caliente y apretado... - gimió cuando Wen Ruohan se tensó a su alrededor, su agujero apretándose alrededor de su polla deliciosamente.- Me encanta. La forma en que me abrazas y me chupas... Me encanta, Ruohan. -Respiró con reverencia.

-P-Por favor, más profundo, ¡quiero sentirte dentro de mí! -Le rogó mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor y placer.- ¡Por favor, por favor, cógeme ya! -le ordenó mientras trataba de levantarse un poco y golpear la polla hinchada de su varon.

-Como quieras, mi amor. -rió entre dientes.

Lan Qiren no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a empujar lo más profundo posible, tirando casi por completo para empujarlo nuevamente, haciendo que Wen Ruohan jadeara y gimiera de placer. Wen Ruohan maullo y gimio de pasión, placer y dolor, sin saber qué estaba arriba o qué estaba abajo. Todo lo que sabía era placer, lo único en lo que pensaba era que quería más de esa maravillosa polla que lo empalaba.

-¡Más, por favor más, tómame más fuerte, más profundo, te necesito! -le rogó mostrando su cuello en un gesto sumiso, haciendo que Lan Qiren gruñera. El Lan obedeció los deseos de su amante, tomando al doncel de una manera dura, casi animal, que el Lider Wen parecía disfrutar mucho.

-¡Sí! -lloró en éxtasis, sin siquiera saber por lo que estaba rogando -¡Hazme tuyo para siempre!

-Mío para siempre, ¿eh? Voy a hacerte mío, sin duda. -dijo Lan Qiren con una amplia sonrisa, acariciando al miembro de Wen Ruohan con una de sus manos mientras la otra sostenía firmemente a Wen Ruohan.

-¡Sí, sí, por favor! Te he deseado por tanto tiempo, te necesitaba... Finalmente... Soy tuyo para tomar. ¡Oh, por favor, tómame! -gimio, disfrutando del toque de su amante.

Lan Qiren siguió acariciando a su amado, disfrutando de la idea. Wen Ruohan iba a ser todo suyo. Todo este tiempo seguía empujando en la tensión de su amante. Y él sería el único que sabría cuán apretado era realmente el Lider de la Secta mas poderosa. Ese pensamiento fue lo que finalmente lo envió al límite.

-Bien, muy bien... -gimió.- ¡Me voy a correr! -gruñó Lan Qiren todavía golpeando el goloso agujero de Wen Ruohan.

-¡Sí! ¡Corre dentro de mí! ¡Márcame con tu semen! ¡Lléname! ¡Dame tu semen! ¡Lléname con tu semilla! ¡Quiero llevar a tu hijo! -gritó, los brazos alrededor del cuello Lan Qiren se tensaron un poco. A la misma vez, Wen Ruohan apreto su trasero, haciendo que Lan Qiren gruñera apreciativamente.

-Con mucho gusto.

Y comenzo a embestir en el agujero de Wen Ruohan como poseido, en una de ellas, dio una embestida en la próstata de Wen Ruohan, haciéndole respirar bruscamente.

-¡Sí, por favor! ¡SÍ! -Gritó Wen Ruohan.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Te dare eso y más! -y con esas palabras, Lan Qiren llegó, profundamente dentro del doncel, disparando carga tras carga de semen caliente dentro del agujero goloso de su amor. Wen Ruohan también vino entonces, rociando su semen sobre el estómago y los abdominales de su amante. Los músculos de su trasero se contrajeron, ordeñando hasta la última gota de semen de Lan Qiren.

Horas después, Wen Ruohan se despertó sobresaltado, porque sintió que algo se endurecía dentro de él. Algo que no pertenecía exactamente allí, si me entiendes. La belleza carmesi se quedó sin aliento y se sacudió en una posición sentada, conduciendo directamente hacia el eje endurecido y empalando todo su culo hasta que su próstata murió al hacerlo gemir de placer. Lan Qiren debajo de él gimió ante el repentino placer y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia los ojos hambrientos de Wen Ruohan.

-Entonces... ¿Qué tal una segunda ronda ahora? -Sugirió Lan Qiren mientras embestia hacia arriba, sacandole un gemido a su amante.- Ponte de rodillas.

Wen Ruohan se sonrojó, pero de todos modos se puso en cuatro, presentandole a su amante su culo redondo y fino que prácticamente rogaba que Lan Qiren lo follara nuevamente, sin que el doncel murmurara una sola palabra. Lan Qiren solo gruñó y se colocó en la entrada apretada.

Sin ver la necesidad de preparar al necesitado lider ya que habían tenido relaciones sexuales hace solo unas horas, entró en el culo apretado, causando que el doncel silbara de dolor y placer.

-Dioses, aun estas tan apretado. -Siseó y comenzó a embestir al doncel debajo de él con un ritmo frenético y brutal, haciendo que Wen Ruohan llorara y gimiera en éxtasis.

-¡Más duro! ¡Más duro, más profundo, por favor! -rogó Wen Ruohan, tratando de obtener más de esa deliciosa polla que tenía su compañero.

Lan Qiren envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de Wen Ruohan y lo puso en posición vertical, antes de dirigir sus brazos alrededor de las rodillas del doncel y exponerlo al espejo que estaba frente a ellos. Mostrándole lo necesitado que se veía.

Wen Ruohan abrio los ojos en sorpresa. No habia notado ese gran espejo. Se sonrojo por la vision ante el. Dios, se veia tan necesitado, pero a la vez se veia tan ahogado en placer.

-¿Ves eso? ¿Qué tan sensual te ves? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta cómo suplicas por mi polla! ¡Cómo tu codicioso agujero me chupa dentro de ti! -dijo mientras acariciaba al miembro más pequeño del doncel con movimientos bruscos, haciendo que Wen Ruohan llegara a su clímax, manchando los muebles con su semen y apretando a Lan Qiren. Semen caliente se disparó dentro suyo, llenándolo una vez más y Wen Ruohan maulló y ronroneó encantado de ser llenado nuevamente por su varon, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus rosados labios cuando se dio la vuelta y capturó los labios de Lan Qiren en un beso.

-Ven, vamos a dormir. -le susurro Lan Qiren, tomandolo al estilo princesa y llevandolo a la cama, donde se enrollaron. Ambos se acomodaron y cerraron los ojos, bastante cansados, pero felices.

 _"Al fin es mío."_ Penso Lan Qiren.

-No sabia lo bueno que eras en la cama, cariño. -susurro Wen Ruohan traviesamente, ganandose una nalgada, por lo que chillo, para luego dar una risita.

Sin embargo, Wen Ruohan podia ver el leve sonrojo en las orejas de Lan Qiren.

* * *

Muchos miraron a Lan Qiren sin alguno expresion cuando les dijo que se iba a casar con Wen Ruohan.

Con solo ver a Lan Wangji y a Wei Wuxian, estaba mas que claro que los Lan parece sentirse atraidos de aquellos que eran opuestos a ellos.

Muchos suspiraron, los Lan parecian siempre estar enamorados del caos. Bueno, al menos Lan Qiren se veia feliz, aunque para la tristeza de sus discipulos, esto no lo hizo mas suave en sus clases.

**Author's Note:**

> Y Fin.


End file.
